


Talent Night

by HaleyC4629



Series: The EQG Parodies [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by a Cartoon, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: At the Canterlot Auditorium, Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy are having an exciting event, namely, Talent Night. Both of the schools are competing to win the Most Talented Award.





	Talent Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired from a 1939 Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies cartoon, "Hamateur Night".

At the Canterlot Auditorium, Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy were having an exciting event, namely, Talent Night. The students of both schools were excited to participate and watch with each other.

When the clock said 7:00 pm, Principal Celestia came to the stage with the microphone on her hand. "Good evening students of both schools," she said, "Welcome to Talent Night!" Then she went on with her short speech. "First participant is Sugarcoat of Crystal Prep. She'll be reciting a poem she wrote called 'A Hurtful Truth'." She placed the microphone on the mic stand, and stepped away as Sugarcoat came to the stage with her poem.

Sugarcoat cleared her throat and started to recite.

"A hurtful truth can be devastating,

Disappointing, upsetting and irritating.

Frustration and anxiety spreads in a haste,

You realize what you said and say 'what a waste.'

That could be the result from your secret booth,

If you tell them a hurtful truth."

And yet some students clapped but the rest of them booed at her. A bell rang, a trap door opened underneath her and she fell in.

Meanwhile in the audience, Suri Polomare just came back from using the restroom. As she already sat down and placed her feet underneath the unused seat. Her feet were snapped as Sandalwood sat down in the very same place.

"OOOWWWW!!!!" Suri cried, "STAND UP STAND UP STAND UP!!!" As Sandalwood stood up, her feet were crushed up pretty bad. She couldn't stand the pain in her feet and felt as if they're petrified. "Oh look at my feet they're all messed up and everything!" Then she tried walking on her heels but she'd had to have some crutches to support her balance.

"Second participant is Rarity of Canterlot High," said Principal Celestia, "She'll be singing a famous song from an opera which I have no idea what it's called." She placed the microphone on the mic stand and stepped away. Rarity showed up on the stage in her glamorous ice blue evening dress. The traditional orchestral accompaniment played the introduction, and afterwards, Rarity began to sing. Her vocal pitch was pretty high as a soprano. As she finished singing the song, many students applauded and cheered.

"Third participant is Trixie Lulamoon of Canterlot High," said Principal Celestia, "She'll be doing her usual magic tricks." She did the same thing as Trixie came towards the stage with her magician props. Most of the students didn't seem to be excited but some of them applauded.

"Thank you, thank you," Trixie said, "I, 'The Great and Powerful Trixie' am here to demonstrate my magic tricks that may be great and powerful enough to make you be truly amazed!" She did some tricks without the need of a volunteer, and most of her tricks backfired on her as usual. In response, most of the students booed at her. She's not much of a professional magician, but she might could try to amaze her audience. The next trick she's about to do required a volunteer, so she brought Lavender and Fuchsia up to the stage. She chose each one to help her do several tricks. Some of the tricks backfired on them also. The bell rang, a trap door underneath Trixie, Lavender and Fuchsia, and they fell in.

In the audience, Pinkie laughed hard and several students laughed with her. "It's hilarious!!!" she said while laughing, "It's like watching a comedy show!!" A few students were confused and didn't find it hilarious. They thought she was just being weird and random.

"Fourth participant is Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot High, transferred from Crystal Prep," said Principal Celestia, "She'll be doing the trained dog act with her puppy, Spike." She did the same thing as Sci-Twi was carrying Spike with her while going up to the stage. Twilight placed him down on the stage floor and went over the classic tricks they practiced at home.

"Roll over," Sci-Twi said, and Spike did do. "Play dead," she said, and he did so. "Sit up," she said, and he did so. "Speak," she said.

Spike stood up and spoke, "From the right bound cost of bones, to the crunchy shores of dog biscuits!" A whole lot of the students laughed, but some of them were stunned in response since they didn't expect for him to talk.

That wasn't what Sci-Twi meant when she told him to speak like a real puppy. She was confused about what just happened, and didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud. She soon started to feel a little uncomfortable so she took Spike with her to go off the stage, saying "Sorry about that...." with a sheepish smile.

Principal Celestia was also confused, but kept going. "That was unexpected," she said, "Anyway, fifth participant is a duo, Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops, aka Bon-Bon, of Canterlot High. They'll be doing the forest scene from 'Canterina'." She did the same thing as Lyra and Bon-Bon came up to the stage in their costumes and went to their positions.

Bon-Bon played her part as Canterina, the lost princess and Lyra played her part as Whinnie, a poor friend of Canterina.

"Oh woe is me!" Bon-Bon said as she pretended to cry, "I am lost in the forest! I wish there is someone who is willing to help me out!"

Lyra came to her. "What is wrong, miss?" she asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh yes," Bon-Bon replied, "I am lost in the forest! Will you please help me?"

"Where do you need to go to?" Lyra asked.

"I must go back towards the village to tell my family what is going on," Bon-Bon said, "I must!"

"I know the way out of the forest and where the path is that leads to the village," said Lyra.

"You do?" Bon-Bon said as she pretended to be excited, "Must you show me where it is?"

Pinkie giggled at a random time which annoyed them.

"I am more than happy to--" Lyra began but was interrupted by Pinkie's giggling.

Someone in the audience took Pinkie outside the auditorium to take care of it.

Lyra cleared her throat and started her line again. "I am more than happy to take you there myself," she said as she took Bon-Bon's hand, "I have been into this forest before, and got into this kind of a situation. So many years of navigation, I know my way in and out of there. If I can do it, you can do it too."

Bon-Bon pretended to blush. "I can?" she asked.

"Yes, dear friend," replied Lyra as she smiled at her, "You can."

The students applauded and cheered as Lyra and Bon-Bon turned to them and bowed and curtsied. Then they went off the stage.

Then, Applejack was called so she came to the stage and did her country ballad solo on her acoustic guitar and her harmonica together. The song she was playing sounded like a duet on different instruments. 

Afterwards, Pinkie managed to come back to the auditorium and luckily she was called just in time. She came to the stage in her clown girl appearance and got out her unicycle and three bowling pins. She went onto the act. The students were amazed by her tricky performance and laughed when she lost her balance and collapse on the stage floor. "I'm okay!" she said as she got up and tried again. Then down she went again and the students bursted into laughter. They applauded and cheered as she got up again. "Ta-da!" she said in a singsong voice along with a happy giggle as she gathered her things and went offstage.

Next came Rainbow in her heavy-metal rockstar appearance with the same two-necked electric guitar she and Trixie tried to get. She was borrowing it from the music store and promised to return it whenever she was done or when she could have enough money from her bank to buy it. Anyway, she was then on stage and behind her was DJ PON-3, aka Vinyl Scratch with the usual DJ turntables and Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap with nothing but their voices as the backup singers. The four girls rocked out really hard. A few minutes later, the students cheered and applauded wildy.

Then came Sunny Flare with her dark gothic vampiress appearance with her made-up scary story written out. She then hissed loudly and scared almost every student in front of her. "I'm Bloodlust, the bloodthirsty vampiress who craves for living blood," she said in a scary voice, "I'm not going to suck your bloods while I'm here. I'm only here to tell you all how I became a vampiress..." Then she told them her made-up scary story about how Bloodlust became a vampiress. In some parts of the story, they got scared and hugged each other. Fluttershy couldn't stand to listen so Applejack took her outside of the auditorium and they hugged each other too. After the story, Sunny picked up her vampire cape and looked directly at the students. "And that's how I became a vampiress," she said as she was still playing a role as Bloodlust, "There's no remedy to cure me at all. Even though I already told you my real name is Midnight Moon, I'll never turn back into a normal girl ever again." She went offstage as the students began applauding and a few cheered for her.

Fluttershy came back inside and got back to her seat. 

Sour Sweet's name was called and she came to the stage in her nice aqua green dress with pink, blue, white and purple details on it. She grabbed the microphone from the stand and waited for the intro to start. The modern pop ballad intro started and afterwards, she began to sing. Her voice was as good as Rarity's but she's not as into opera as much. After she was done, the students applauded and cheered.

"And now, for the awards," said Principal Celestia as she placed the second, and first place ribbons on one side of the table, and the Most Talented Award next to them, "In second place, goes to Sunny Flare of Crystal Prep Academy, reciting her scary story, 'The Origin of Bloodlust'."

The students applauded as Sunny came back up to the stage to get the second place ribbon.

"In first place," Principal Celestia said, "Goes to Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap of a combo of both schools, performing their own song by working together cooperatively called 'Teamwork'."

The students applauded again as the four girls came back up to the stage to get the first place ribbon.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," said Principal Celestia, "The Most Talented Award, goes to Twilight Sparkle of Canterlot High, transferred from Crystal Prep, doing the trained dog act with her puppy, Spike!"

The students applauded and cheered when they heard this. Sci-Twi gasped when she heard it, and Spike sort of knew that was gonna happen. Sci-Twi carried him with her to the stage to get the Most Talented Award.

"Congratulations, Twilight," said Principal Celestia with a gentle smile.

Spike licked Sci-Twi on her cheek and Sci-Twi giggled.

As for Sugarcoat, Trixie, Lavender and Fuchsia, they were a little jealous of Sci-Twi, but they didn't care about it. Sugarcoat only wanted to recite her poem she wrote in front of people, but it seemed to her that they didn't like it at all. Trixie, Lavender and Fuchsia only wanted to demonstrate their magic tricks together, most of their tricks backfired on them. Lavender and Fuchsia were mildly injured from the dangerous tricks like sawing a person in half, and putting sharp large knives into the basket with a person inside. They blamed Trixie for coming up with that idea and said to her that she went too far with those tricks. Trixie shook her head in shame and regret.


End file.
